


Eu podia ter te perdido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Adoribull Sundays, Dragon Age Quest: Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois que o dreadnought explodiu, Bull precisava ver seus chargers, precisava saber que estavam bem, mas não esperava encontrar Dorian com eles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu podia ter te perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I could have lost you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793498) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a ideia "Domingo de Ideias de Adoribull - Adoribull Triste - Dalish fica doente antes de ir para a Storm Cost e já que ele não está indo para a Storm Coast com o Inquisidor, e ele gosta dos Chargers, Dorian se oferece para tomar o lugar dela e os ajudar, sem o Bull ou o Inquisidor saberem." mandada por theladylily. Escrevi duas versões porque me deixei triste com a outra, e queria fazer algo mais feliz.

Assim que o dreadnought explodiu, Bull correu para o ponto de encontro. Tinha acabado de sacrificar a estrutura que tinha sido constante em sua vida, e precisava saber que tinha valido a pena. Precisava saber que seus chargers estavam a salvo.

“Krem! Relatório!” ele gritou antes de realmente chegar no acampamento. Eles estavam espalhados pelo acampamento, e começaram a se juntar quando ouviram sua voz.

“Alguns cortes e hematomas, chefe, e acho que vou precisar de um novo escudo, mas é isso. O que foi essa explosão que ouvimos?”

“O dreadnought, ele...” ele parou quando viu Dorian, casualmente parado junto com o resto dos chargers. Bull correu para perto dele e o agarrou pelos ombros, o sacudindo. “Que porra você está fazendo aqui?!”

Dorian arregalou os olhos, não tinha certeza de como reagir, e respondeu com uma voz trêmula, “Eu... Dalish estava doente, teve que ficar para trás, então me ofereci para substituir ela. Fiz alguma coisa errada?” Milhares de pensamentos cruzaram sua mente, talvez tivesse passado da linha, talvez Bull não o quisesse perto de seus homens, apesar de nada fazer muito sentido.

Bull o segurou perto do seu peito, e Dorian queria exigir explicações, mas algo sobre o modo como Bull estava tremendo o fez hesitar. Podia ver que algo estava errado, então passou seus braços ao redor de Bull, apesar de normalmente não permitir esse tipo de toque em público.

“Não sabia que você estava ali, por que você não contou para ninguém?” Bull perguntou com uma voz fraca.

“Não estava escondendo nada, foi só uma falha de comunicação, presumi que Krem iria notificar vocês. O que aconteceu, amatus?” Era a primeira vez que o chamava disso em público, mas não conseguia se fazer se importar, não quando seu amante estava tão obviamente sofrendo.

“Dorian? Dorian estava aqui?” perguntou a Inquisidora, tendo finalmente chegado no acampamento.

“Alguém vai nos dizer o que está acontecendo?” Krem exigiu.

“Vocês iam morrer. Um bando de Venatori estavam indo na sua direção, muitos para lutar. Nós ordenamos uma retirada para salvar vocês, mas o dreadnought explodiu.” Ela olhou para a direção de Bull, tentando decidir o que dizer em seguida. “A aliança com os Qunari está acabada, Bull não deixou Gatt sacrificar vocês.”

“Você pode dizer a verdade para eles, chefe,” Bull disse, enquanto largava Dorian, mas pensando melhor manteve um braço ao redor dele. “Não pude escolher, então deixei ela fazer isso. E agora sou a porra de um Tal-Vashoth.”

“Não fala assim, Bull. Você queria salvar eles, me deixar tomar a decisão final não muda isso.”

“Se você deixou a senhorita ‘nós temos que dar um enterro decente para essa raposa que morreu acidentalmente enquanto estávamos lutando contra um dragão’, você já sabia qual seria a escolha dela, e tenho certeza de que ninguém aqui duvida da sua lealdade,” Dorian disse.

“Ele está certo, chefe. Nós confiamos em você com as nossas vidas.”

A visão de Bull estava começando a ficar embaçada, e ele limpou as lágrimas antes que elas pudessem cair. Quando Gatt declarou sua expulsão, ele pensou que tinha perdido tudo, mas agora tinha certeza de que não tinha perdido. Tudo que era realmente importante tinha sido preservado, e isso era o que importava. O resto podia ser consertado.


End file.
